The background information is believed, at the time of the filing of this patent application, to adequately provide background information for this patent application. However, the background information may not be completely applicable to the claims as originally filed in this patent application, as amended during prosecution of this patent application, and as ultimately allowed in any patent issuing from this patent application. Therefore, any statements made relating to the background information are not intended to limit the claims in any manner and should not be interpreted as limiting the claims in any manner.
Watercraft lighting, such as navigation lights, have typically been installed on watercraft for many years. Navigation lights are colored source of illumination on a watercraft. For example, a red light may be mounted on the left or port side of the watercraft, a green may be mounted on the right or starboard side, and a white light may be mounted to shine from astern to two points abaft the beam on both sides.
Other watercraft lighting has been and is being used. For example, lights may be installed on a watercraft to illuminate the area around the watercraft. Typically, watercraft lights project from a surface or perimeter of the watercraft which may subject the watercraft lights to damage and/or be an inconvenience or obstacle.